


南回归线

by charlotte_vesper



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 有rps梗。慎入。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	南回归线

一阵轻挑的风粘着露水温柔的气息从飘窗外漏了进来，却没能吹开屋子里少年郁闷的眉头。十七岁的Eduardo Saverin一心只想着去追逐这一场难得登陆南美的飓风，然而他的父亲严厉地禁止了他，色厉内荏地告诉他那是一项多么危险的活动。少年人委屈得要命，斗着胆子回了几句嘴，然后就被父亲打了一巴掌还关了禁闭，连母亲都没办法进来看他。  
他不苟言笑的父亲是个在巴西举国闻名的学者，母亲也出身书香门第，大哥Alex读书时成绩斐然，现在在美国的金融产业工作，一年只回来几次，是家里的稀客，二哥Michele是个儿童牙医，牙科诊所开在圣保罗富人区的另一个角落，明年或许就要和一个律师家庭的长女结婚。也许是家教太过森严，父亲淫威过盛，所有的孩子都在成年以后选择了远遁，而Eduardo还做不到，他还在当地的私立高中读二年级，并且他是他们的小儿子，理所应当要承欢膝下。  
“好了，dudu，别难过了。”不知道怎么回事的，Michele来敲了门，“妈妈让我早点过来看看你，好孩子，你快去跟爸爸道个歉，这事情就过去了。”  
“我……”Eduardo听到哥哥的声音，开了门。  
Michele抱了抱他。“好了，别跟自己生闷气了。爸爸跟你讲了吗，家里来了客人，从美国来的。”  
“没，没有。”他可不知道什么美国来的客人。  
Michele叹了一口气，摸了摸弟弟棕色的额发：“一定是爸爸气过头了才忘记告诉你，那可是哈佛来的访问学者，哈佛。快去洗把脸，到时候可别给人留下坏印象。”  
水龙头哗哗得响，Eduardo闷头问道：“他学什么的？如果是哈佛的，为什么来巴西？”  
“文学。我也不太清楚他为什么要来巴西，似乎是最近在研究南美文学。你知道的，爸爸在这方面刚刚写过书，他或许还会在我们家住几天。”  
“几天？”Eduardo想起了妈妈前几天确实在忙碌地准备着新床单什么的，但是没有过问。  
“也许，几个礼拜？谁知道。反正最多一个夏天。”  
圣保罗的夏天，从十一月开始。

Eduardo擦干脸，换了一件衬衫跟着二哥Michele下了楼，母亲在厨房里指挥佣人忙碌，餐桌上堆满了食物，还有酒。大哥Alex居然也从美国回来了，在客厅里低着头听父亲说着什么。Michele有眼力地推了Eduardo一把，他就立刻委身过去，给父亲没头没脑地道了个歉，仿佛是自己设计好的程序似的。父亲大概是看着有贵客要来，斜着眼睛睨了他一下，微不可察地点点头，这事就算过去了。  
Alex和Michele对望一眼，同时松了一口气。Saverin家的父子之间很少有平等对话，眼下大家一起坐在客厅里干等着，有几分尴尬，空气凝滞得让人透不过气。不过好在很快，Eduardo就灵敏地听见了一阵汽车引擎的声音。  
父亲整了整衣襟连忙站起身迎接，他坐在沙发上被Alex猛得拍了一记后背，也只好站起来跟上去。  
来人穿着灰色的gap卫衣，牛仔裤，背着大大的书包，年轻而严肃的脸庞看上去像个学生，深蓝色的眼神却很深邃，仿佛能看透人心里去。  
“Olá，我是Mark Zuckerberg。”  
那顿饭Eduardo根本不记得吃了什么，他几乎全程都盯着美国来的客人，好奇和期待对半开，毕竟能让他父亲这般青睐的年轻人并不多。Mark对于父亲的任何问题都有着自己独到而新颖的看法，大脑如同被上帝亲吻过似的，回答的时候语速很快，好在Saverin一家的英语都不错，大家都能勉强跟上。  
“这是Alex，他在美国工作，最近在休假才能回老家看看。还有，这个，Michele，牙医，有自己的诊所。”父亲对着Mark骄傲地介绍着自己的头两个孩子。  
“你们好。”Mark点点头。  
“还有……这个，我最不省心的小儿子，Eduardo。”父亲伸出手拍拍他的脑袋。  
“你好，Eduardo。”Mark对他伸出手。  
Eduardo愣了愣，这种交际方式对南美人来说有些奇怪，他被父亲瞪了一眼才如梦初醒地把手伸了过去，任由Mark冰冷的手指把自己的手掌收紧，掌心相贴时，Eduardo听见了自己心脏的声音。  
作为第一个跟尊贵客人握手的人，他感受到了父亲颇有分量的眼光，觉得自己应该说些什么，代表Saverin家，或者代表他自己，张开口没头没脑地问：“Mark……你想去看南回归线么？”

他父亲本来对Eduardo突兀的问题很失望，但是见Mark对南回归线很感兴趣，在后来几天的午餐和晚餐间的闲聊里都提起了它，就让Eduardo尽快带Mark去看看，男孩在读的高中正放假，他父亲几乎是命令他带着美国来的客人多去一些圣保罗那些年轻人感兴趣的地方。他不想怠慢了客人。  
Eduardo本来想叫出租车去的，结果他看Mark盯着院子里的两辆自行车，就建议道：“我们骑车去？”  
Mark没什么明显的表情，眼睛里深蓝色的涟漪微微晃动。  
“好。”  
那日圣保罗的天气很好，干燥，凉爽，但是有阳光。他们一前一后骑着车穿过大片温馨的居民区，来到了高楼比邻的闹市区。Eduardo迷恋飓风，他也喜欢自行车，凉风猎猎，一切景物飞速向后，仿佛自己也融入了风中。他太兴奋了，骑得越来越快，畅快地笑出声来，等缓过神来才发现Mark还在后面。  
糟了，万一Mark在圣保罗迷路就完了。且先不说他父亲会怒不可遏地剥他一层皮下来，何况把一个人生地不熟的美国人留在巴西的闹市街头什么安全隐患都会有，如果真的出了什么事，他自己都不会放过自己。  
然而他一回头，就看见Mark正站在他身后，嘴唇微微下抿，用那双蓝汪汪的眼睛紧密而好奇地注视着他。  
“到了？”  
“快，快了。”Eduardo重新跳上自行车，发现Mark跟上了他，少年就一边蹬着车一边侧着头对他说，“这里我小时候经常来，我母亲告诉过我，这是太阳直射的界限。”  
Mark不动声色道：“地理上，没错。”  
他们到了南回归线标志塔，已经是傍晚了，Mark靠在栏杆上仰头望着那座高耸入云的石塔，心不在焉地发着呆，仿佛在想着什么难题。  
Eduardo无事可做，只好也学他的样子。圣保罗盛夏的残阳如血，像一滩打翻的红墨水似的浸透了纯净的蓝色的天幕，盖过了原本的颜色，浓烈得仿佛能从天边直接流动下来。  
“我曾孤独如隧道，群鸟飞离我身。”Mark冷不防地开口。  
Eduardo微微一愣。“你喜欢聂鲁达的诗？”  
他因为父亲的缘故，耳濡目染从小就知道不少，但他对这些并不感兴趣，他喜欢数学，喜欢飓风，还有国际象棋，一点都没有和他的哥哥们一样按照父亲规划的道路长大，所以Roberto对他一直是失望的。  
Mark点点头。霞光笼罩着Eduardo，也笼罩着他，映出Mark的脸半边苍白半边温暖，夏虫嘀嘀咕咕，仿佛从世界的尽头款款传来。  
Eduardo的心通通乱跳，他猜是因为Mark眼睛的蓝色太好看。他徒劳地深呼吸了一下，轻轻地说：“我也读过聂鲁达，不多。”  
“哪些？”Mark转过头，抬起眼睛细细地盯着少年人棕色的浓稠到无法化开的眼睛。  
“倚身在暮色里，我朝你海洋般的双眼，投掷我悲伤的网。”

某天，Eduardo下了楼，见父亲和Mark刚刚讨论好一些写作上的问题，父亲瞥了一眼小儿子毛毛躁躁的模样，转身提着公文包就走，留下Mark一个人坐在餐厅里翻着书。  
Mark见他来了，把书放下，好整以暇地看着他。  
“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
Eduardo当然知道。“万圣节啊。”  
“你爸爸刚刚跟我说他们两个人今天晚上要去里约热内卢，那里有一个推不掉的学术交流。”Mark双手抱肩，“所以，我们可以一起过。”  
万圣节是产自美国的舶来品，追根溯源，他们一起去了一家美国人开的餐馆吃了饭。也许因为是万圣节的关系，餐馆里很吵，电视机也开着，里面放着一个澳洲导演的采访。  
“他在说英语？没有葡萄牙语的字幕我根本看不懂。”Eduardo抱怨道。  
Mark耸耸肩：“澳洲人的口音就是这么……有趣。”  
Eduardo屏气凝神看了几分钟那个导演的采访，装模作样地开始学澳大利亚口音：“G’day Mark, how di ya like ya dinna? ”  
Mark自从来到巴西之后，第一次大笑出声，脸颊旁边露出两道狭长的酒窝。Eduardo如愿以偿，低下头，不好意思地红了脸。  
他们吃了饭就出了餐馆回去，也许是餐馆里实在太吵了，Eduardo的脑子还是闹哄哄的。大街上全是奇装异服的本地人，成群结队地笑着闹着，Mark和Eduardo并肩走着，只有他们是静悄悄的。  
Mark突然想起什么：“如果你喜欢聂鲁达，我可以把他的诗集送给你。”  
Eduardo摇摇头：“我家里有。”他父亲有一整个房间的藏书，不可能没有聂鲁达。  
“那不一样。”Mark喝了一点酒，脸颊有点红，但不至于太醉，思路依旧很清晰，就是话比平时更多一些，“Eduardo，那不一样。”  
Eduardo第一次踏入他们家给Mark准备的客房，在三楼，房间不大但是收拾得很干净，干燥温暖，景观也不错，透过玻璃窗向外看去就是一棵郁郁葱葱的樱桃树，那可比Eduardo的年纪还大。  
Mark在书桌上找了一会儿，拿了一支笔递给Eduardo。  
“这是做什么？”Eduardo接过记号笔，不明所以。  
Mark靠在门框上翻书，顺便指了指玻璃窗。“考验你听写。我读你写。”  
Eduardo摇摇头，感觉他有点喝多了。“要是窗子脏了，妈妈会说我的。”  
“她是我见过最通情达理的人之一，Eduardo，更何况，她要真怪罪下来，我帮你顶罪，行了吧。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo无奈地摇摇头，把笔盖打开，“你说，我来写。”  
Mark盯着少年人蓄积着活力的背影发了一会儿呆，翻开诗集，轻声而快速地读道：“我要从大山上给你采来欢乐的花，那喇叭藤花，那褐色的榛子，那装满了亲吻的野藤花篮。”  
Eduardo在玻璃窗上逐字逐句地把诗写了下来。  
Mark看他写得差不多了，把书啪的一声合上。  
“写完了。”Eduardo回过头看他。  
Mark大概是觉得他这样愣头愣脑的样子有点傻，借着酒意笑出了声：“你不知道下一句是什么？”  
“不知道。”Eduardo摇摇头。他对诗歌的涉及真的不多。谁知道下一秒Mark就捧住了他的脸，身体压了下来把他推到了墙角，凑过去吻了下去。  
Eduardo的心跳到了喉咙口，他回吻Mark的时候，棕色的睫毛颤抖得如同蝶翼，脆弱而美丽。  
Mark解开了他衬衫的第一粒扣子，气声呵在了Eduardo耳鬓之间。  
“我要在你身上做，春天在樱桃树上做的事。”

第一片黄叶从樱桃树上落下的时候，Mark约Eduardo出去看了一次星星，Mark对其他人说自己有一场读书会，Eduardo说自己和同学们约着去看一场电影，两个人煞有介事地和家里人告别，前后脚出了门，仿佛真的有人会跟着他们似的各自绕走了一段路，最后在不远处的山坡上殊途同归。  
Mark真的打扮得像是要去读书会似的，背了个书包，还戴了一顶鸭舌帽，看着向他飞奔而来的少年笑得一脸局促。  
他们躺在草地上仰望圣保罗的夜，那是一种处于深蓝和墨黑之间的颜色，Eduardo说不清楚，Mark也不。  
讲道理，Mark虽然饱读诗书，但这种浪漫的场景下话题单调得可怜——Eduardo猜他醉酒的那一次完全属于超常发挥，Mark其实只擅长自己领域内的事，对其他人的世界还有几分倨傲的不屑一顾。他语速飞快地和Eduardo说着古希腊文学、诗句和击剑，Eduardo听着只能点点头。他觉得Mark这个人挺理性的，但又很浪漫。  
他听着Mark的声音，细细地侧过头去闻着他耳朵边上露水和青草清爽而阴凉的味道，偶尔传来几声清脆的莺啼，放眼望去，远处是寂静的群星和曼妙的山峦，它们都替这对年轻人保守着一个和未来有关但又无关的秘密。  
Mark发现他愣愣地盯着自己发呆，问他怎么不看星星。  
其实Eduardo觉得自己一直在看星星。如果Mark是星空。他就是眺望眼神。但他什么都没说，嘴角轻轻地扯出一个温存的笑意，转过头去，视线落在了圣保罗广袤而丰满的夏夜。  
其实由于光污染，星星并不多，他们能看到的寥寥无几，一闪一闪从天空中划过的，不是流星而是波音飞机。它们中的某一架，会带着Mark离开这里。Eduardo的鼻尖萦绕着夏日的最后一抹花香，情绪起起伏伏，但是最后什么都没有说。  
“我们该走了。”Mark突然看了看表，“电影最多只有两个小时。”  
Eduardo没有再说什么。他点点头，从草地上爬了起来，耳边是俏皮的夏夜树枝最后的沙沙声。还有Mark的叹息。  
“我应该在十三岁那年遇见你的。”

夏日真正结束的时候，Eduardo全家送了Mark去机场。人太多了，父亲，母亲，Alex，Michele，Eduardo没能和Mark再说上一句什么。事实上，自从他发现Mark要走之后，少年就开始回避他，餐桌上不接他的话，对他的一切也装作毫不在意的样子，然而等真的到了机场他又开始抑制不住着后悔。  
Roberto和Mark很热络地告了别，他说他欢迎Mark以后再来，圣保罗是个很好的地方。  
Mark越过人群看了一眼Eduardo，两人四目相对。  
Eduardo以为自己会哭，但他没有。Mark当然也没有。  
“圣保罗确实很好。”Mark飞快地说道。然后他和所有人告了别，拎起行李，头也不回地离开了这里。  
其实Mark把自己的鸭舌帽留在了圣保罗，Eduardo的妈妈收拾房间的时候才看到的。她还特意打了电话，问Mark要不要把这个帽子给他寄回去。这顶帽子戴了很多年，她猜Mark也许对它有感情。  
Mark的电话那头声音很吵，Saverin夫人隐隐约约听到一句，把它留给Eduardo好了，他可能会喜欢的。  
Eduardo那时正在帮着父亲整理书房，妈妈本来想把帽子递给他，但看他在忙，转手就把帽子扣在了他脑袋上。他知道那是谁的，拿着书的手一抖，一本诗集从书架上砸了下来，敲在实木地板上发出咚的一声闷响。  
他低下头想把它收拾好，才发现那是当时Mark的诗集。他把它也留在这儿了。Eduardo匆匆扫过一眼，打开的那一页上赫然写着：“爱情那么短，遗忘那么长。”  
他猜自己总会有一天对Mark的一切都毫不在意，所以即便在感情最汹涌的时刻也不言未来的悲喜，今后的岁月不知长短也未卜前路，钟情也好，暧昧也罢，他明白的，其实这些都毫无追回的可能。  
所以他把书合上放回它应该在的地方，然后把鸭舌帽藏在了衣柜的最底下。  
读大学的第一年，Eduardo在某天早晨的餐桌上同时知道了Mark结婚和当爸爸的喜讯，他把自己关在房间里，想了很久该写些什么，他想要寄封信给Mark。Eduardo或许确实对文学不开窍，满腔汹涌 的感情最后居然连一句开头也没有，所以他只好一个人跑去了邮局，在旁边的小店里挑了半天找出一张颜色鲜艳得有点俗气的贺卡买了下来。还好现在有卖那种上面写好祝福语的卡，这帮了他很大的忙。直接用油墨打印在卡片上的祝词比所有他能够想到的都要好，所以他干脆就一个字也没有写，直接填上了从父亲笔记本里偷偷找到的Mark的地址，和邮资一起递给了邮局窗口里的年轻职员。  
后来的日子过得太快了，指针像是被人推着走一样。Eduardo的生活塞了太多原来没有的东西，大学毕业证、一份体面的银行里的工作、温柔美丽的妻子和两个活泼可爱的孩子。  
圣保罗的夏天每年都有，但是他越来越不会那么轻易地想起少年时千头万绪的开端，后来的人生春和景明，大部分日常琐碎的悲喜也都随着岁月流淌而去。他像是什么都不曾记得。  
那天Eduardo一个人走进书店，去帮孩子耐心地挑选着睡前故事，结账的时候才看见了架子上摆着一大排新出的杂志，上面的普利策奖得主和多年前相差无几。  
每个人的记忆都是暧昧而模糊的，他不知道自己到底是不是真的经历过那个夏天，或许这一切，只是他某个不合时宜的罗曼蒂克的空想也不一定。  
他按照老板报出的价格付了故事书的钱，低着头随手翻开了杂志其中的一页访谈，匆匆扫过一眼。那是一本全球发行的文化类杂志，而Mark在里面居然提到了巴西，提到了他作为大学交流学者来访问过的圣保罗，里面有大段大段对这片热情土地的溢美之词，Eduardo读得很潦草，目光停留在了最后一句。  
“It’s like summer camp. When summer ends, you go back to your life.”  
南回归线经过圣保罗。夏季落在十一月。  
窝在柜台里点钱的书店老板抬起头，很疑惑地看了一眼这个年轻男人匆匆离开的背影。  
真奇怪啊。  
他刚刚看上去明明还好好的，怎么一眨眼，就像是要哭了呢。

全文完


End file.
